The letter
by Lila Gadelha
Summary: What could happen if Lizzy bugs Ciel to write a letter to Santa? What if that boy allowed Sebastian to do that job in his place? And if the butler don't let the boy know what's written in it? Well… guess it will be a trouble Christmas.


**Prologue**

"But Ciel...!" She begged again. It might have been the third time that the pony tail blond girl disturbed my work for such trivial and unusual thing.

"I said no Lizzy." I answered again trying to not look to the puppy big eyes she was doing to convince me, and get focus on my work.

"But if you don't do it you won't get…" She was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

"Excuse me Boo-chan, but I thought that you and Miss Elizabeth would like a cup of tea." Said Sebastian already entering the room, pushing a table with sweets and a hot bottle of tea.

"You don't have to mind Lizzy, we've already done with our talk." I wasn't looking to any of both while talking, but I saw somehow the frustrated look in my fiancé's face and the unbreakable 'perfect butler' look of the demo while he answered 'Yes my lord!'

"Sebastian please convince him!"

"What for Miss Elizabeth?" He was serving a piece of a brown cake to me, and I admit that I was secretly hopping for that to be chocolate cake.

"To write the letter!"

"Lizzy stop with this nonsense." I interrupted her. "I already agreed to host the stupid Christmas party as you wished. Enough with the childish already."

She downed her head while I began to drink the sweet tea Sebastian served me. I was hoping that she got the message and leave me alone by some time, but what I got as an answer, thought, wasn't that good.

I heard her light whimper and then got my eyes back to her.

"Oi Lizzy stop…"

"Stupid Ciel! I hate you!" She screamed and then run of the room. I thought about running after her but gave up of the idea a moment after. She would calm down soon. I was sure about this.

"What was that for?" Asked the butler right next to me.

"It doesn't mind you."

"Boo-chan, you shouldn't do things that will make your fiancé cry." It's not a thing that a normal noble would do." Thought it seemed that he was arguing about my attitude, the face he done didn't suited his words.

"What do you know about normality" I asked giving him a single look.

"Good point, yet is my duty as a butler of the Phantonhive family…"

"Don't mock me with your speeches, I'm not a child anymore."

"Oh aren't you?" He was being totally sarcastic. I hated that damn demon. "But a real man don't make a lady cries too." He complemented. "So childish…"

"Shut up! I said I'm not a child anymore already. Besides it's her fault. She keep disturbing me about such things as letters for Santa Claus, I don't have time for that!"

"Humm… You certainly don't." He said approaching smoothly of me. "So Boo-chan…" He came behind me and bound next to my ear. "… Let me do it for you."

I jumped out of my chair with my cheeks burning. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The red eyes smiled at me followed by a truthful smile.

"Taking some paper" He said showing me a blanch piece of paper.

"What for? I said I wouldn't write it!"

"Yeah I heard, but I can write it for you." He said still smiling. "What you want to earn boo-chan?"

I passed a moment looking at him after that question… Wait a minute what I was thinking?

"I said I won't…" I stopped my sentence when I saw the red eyes shining in demoniac way to me. What a 'noing butler I had. I took some breath and then answered "Anything."

"Anything what?" he insisted.

"I don't know! Anything!"

"Can it be anything like this Boo-chan?" he approached more of me taking my chin before asking that.

"Of course not your idiot! Take your hands of me."

"So it isn't anything." He said stepping away and smiling.

"Find something that you think it suits me and then write it. Now go off I have to work."

He bounded and then smiling he said. "Yes my lord."

STUPID SEBASTIAN

* * *

Hey people, this was my first fanfiction about kuroshitsuji... (first published in English too btw yaay \o/). So i hope you liked the prologue. It had just two more (large) chapters, so it will be a short fic this time.

To the ones who love reading my story I'm glad to say to you that it is already finished... but it in my notebook (Portuguese class are sooooo exiting... not!) so i will only continue to put here if i receive a lot of comments (YES I'M MEAN! Don't dare to complain...)

To the ones who hated... just go read something else... I'm sorry for still trying to write, but it's something i do to pass time you know...

To the ones who like it a bit, and are interesting to continue reading please post a comment too...

It's easy just click on down there where it says post a comment... Not so hard huh?

So that's it... Kisses and thanks for reading 'til here...

Lila


End file.
